Shikamaru, t'es qu'un débile profond !
by Kaori-same
Summary: [ShikaIno] La ShikaTeam revient après trois ans d'une nouvelle tentative pour récupérer Sasuke. Les jeunes héros sont des adultes maintenant. La vie est bizarre parfois...Ooppp je suis nulle en résumés XD Chap 3 en cours de recopiage. dsl, jsuis paresseu
1. Le retour de la ShikaTeam

**Tit mot **: Voilà ma troisième fic XD Celle-là je l'ai écrite en plein dans ma période Shika/Ino, et je voulais préciser… Ne faites pas attention aux quelques morceaux d'action complètement pourris utilisant d'anciens persos, c'est juste pour la consistance '''

**Characters :** Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiwa, Temari du Désert, et toute la clique… All rights reserved Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** … Quelques années après le départ de la ShikaTeam, reconstituée de nouveau pour tenter une deuxième mission de récupération du beau brun traître à son village.

Et cette fois, c'est réussi… Et vous ne devinerez jamais pourquoi, c'est trop tiré par les cheveux XD Veuillez m'excuser, et appréciez si vous voulez n.n

**Pairings** : Shikamaru et Ino Les autres ne sont pas explicites mais c'est comme ça que c'est considéré dans l'histoire : Naruto et Hinata, Tenten et Neji, et je suis pour le LeeSaku et le SasuTema ou bien SasuSaku, à vous de voir XD

Ne me frappez pas '

La musique la charmait. Chaque soir, quand Ino Yamanaka, jeune kunoichi de 20 ans, allait en boîte, elle se laisser charmer. Souvent, c'était elle qui chantait. Ca la libérait de tout ses soucis, elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur scène, vers 23 heures, un adolescent aux cheveux clairs entra dans la salle violemment, en repoussant avec une facilité déconcertante le grand videur surpris. Il s'écria :

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! La ShikaTeam est revenue !

- Quoi ? fit une femme. Après trois ans ?

- C'est génial ! s'exclama un autre adolescent. Allons les accueillir, je suis pressé de

voir ce qu'ils sont devenus ! »

Ce fut dans le chaos général que le foule folle furieuse se précipita hors de la boîte. Ino resta seule sur scène, assise, de stupeur. La « ShikaTeam » était l'équipe de cinq ninjas aguerris partis il y avait trois ans de cela à la recherche du célèbre déserteur, un certain Uchiwa Sasuke. Ino tremblait d'excitation, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Ils étaient donc revenus ! Mais peut-être qu'il en manquait… Peut-être que Shikamaru Nara, le leader de l'équipe, était mort…Elle se précipita dehors en suivant la foule en délire.

Un couloir s'était créé dans la foule pour laisser passer l'équipe de retour. Et puis, jouant des coudes, Ino les vit.

A la tête marchait Naruto Uzumaki, un homme maintenant, blond, écervelé depuis toujours, à l'allure toujours déjantée. Ensuite venait Chôji Akimichi, un sacré mangeur qui avait toujours le mot pour réconforter. Qu'il avait maigri ! Il avait l'air si fatigué… Derrière lui marchaient Kiba Inuzuka et son chien ( Ouah, ce lion, c'était Akamaru, le chiot ?). Kiba était un brun à l'air malicieux et un peu trop sûr de lui. Tous en vie. Mais il y avait aussi Neji Hyûga, un beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Enfin, en dernier, venait Shikamaru. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène relevés et à l'air maussade et constamment déprimé n'avait pas changé non plus, excepté la longue balafre qu'il portait au visage. Quelqu'un cria.

« HEY ! Vous êtes revenus sans le petit Uchiwa ! C'est lamentable !

- Ta gueule, le vieux ! scanda Naruto en brandissant son poing en direction du vieillard. L'autre imbécile est là-bas ! »

Ino sourit en voyant le blondinet toujours fidèle à lui-même, mais son sourire disparut quand son regard croisa celui du Uchiwa. Il était le seul à avoir changé. Ses yeux n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain, leur teinte continuellement rouge lui donnaient un air mauvais terrifiant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il était beau, pourtant. Tellement beau qu'Ino en perdit l'équilibre en tentant de s'approcher du groupe. Elle s'aplatit lourdement au beau milieu de l'allée destinée aux équipiers de la ShikaTeam. Tous la regardèrent, surpris. Chôji éclata de rire lorsqu'il reconnut Ino et il l'aida à se relever. Ino rougit de honte et baissa les yeux. Elle sentait peser sur elle plus que tous les autres les regards profonds de Sasuke et de Shikamaru. Tout le monde en profita alors pour approcher l'équipe et les féliciter.

Hinata sauta dans les bras de Naruto, Tentent enlaça tendrement Neji ( qui rougit !) et Sakura regardait Sasuke avec une pointe d'amertume et d'envie. Bientôt, la foule se dissipa et chacun rentra chez soi. Il était déjà très tard.

Ino rentra chez elle aussi et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Juste au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, on sonna à la porte de son appartement.

Furieuse qu'on vienne la déranger à deux heures du matin, elle ouvrit violemment la porte et cligna des yeux, étouffant dans sa gorge les hurlements de rage qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre.

C'était Shikamaru, les mains dans ses poches, qui attendait devant la porte, le regarde fixé sur le sol.

« Je peux entrer ? marmonna-t-il de sa voix désabusée.

- Euh… Oui, bien-sûr ! répondit-elle en bégayant. Tu veux… boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière le

jeune homme, consciente de la stupidité de sa question.

Elle et lui étaient sortis ensemble la veille du départ de la ShikaTeam. Ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit-là. Ca ne pouvait pas s'oublier comme ça, même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de toute la nuit.

« Ben, rien, je venais juste pour… Dire bonjour.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps, hein ! fit-elle pour se rattraper un peu. Alors, raconte-moi, cette chasse à l'homme ?

- _Mendokuse_, trois ans de perdus… » répondit-il sobrement.

Elle savait qu'il ne parlerait pas beaucoup, mais quand même, il avait une langue, un cerveau, et trois ans à raconter.

« Dis moi ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois ans, je meurs d'envie de savoir, moi !

- On a couru, nagé, sauté, combattu. On a failli perdre Neji l'an dernier, mais il s'en

est relativement bien tiré. Et puis j'ai reçu ce coup – il désigna d'un bref signe sa balafre – de la main même de ce maudit Sasuke. On aurait dit qu'il m'en voulait personnellement ! Et puis on l'a eu.

- Ben tu vois que tu peux parler quand tu veux, fit Ino avec un sourire sarcastique. Continue, je t'en prie. »

Le brun s'interrompit quelques minutes, la regarda de travers, et reprit son récit.

« Ouais… Bref, on l'a chopé, ce Sasuke, on l'a atterré, neutralisé, enfin presque. Et puis quand on a voulu entamer les pourparlers, il a continuer de refuser de coopérer. Naruto a tout essayé, en vain. On a bien mis trois jours à trouver ce qui pourrait le faire revenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda avidement Ino.

- C'est Chôji qui a trouvé. Je me demande bien comment, d'ailleurs… - Shikamaru rosit légèrement, ce qu'Ino trouva fort inquiétant – Il m'a pris une photo que… que j'avais sur moi depuis notre départ et il l'a tendue à Sasuke. Il lui a dit que si il ne revenait pas, elle l'oublierait. J'aurais jamais cru que ça lui tiendrait à cœur comme ça, donc je me demande s'il nous prépare pas un mauvais coup et…

- Qui était sur cette photo ? demanda Ino, sans vouloir vraiment la réponse.

- Euh… Toi. »

Elle le savait. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, avait-elle été amoureuse de Sasuke ? Et pourquoi, après l'avoir ignorée toutes ces années, il avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur elle, du jour au lendemain ? Elle lui avait même… Elle lui avait donné sa virginité…

« Hum… Et puis après ça, il a repris ses esprits, il s'est décidé à revenir, et je dois avouer qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était redevenu son ancien lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'avais une photo de moi sur toi depuis trois ans ? coupa Ino d'un ton sec.

- Idiote, je te raconte quelque chose, dévie pas du sujet, fut sa réponse tandis qu'il détournait les yeux avec une expression de colère.

- D'accord… Et à part ça, tu comptais me dire un truc sympa ? Dans le genre « content de te revoir, Ino » ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Mendokuseee_ !

- T'es vraiment qu'un débile ! Bon, sors de chez moi, j'ai envie de dormir !

- Hein ?

- Ben quoi ! Va-t-en !

- Ah, oui. Bien-sûr, je m'en vais. Tu veux peut-être aussi que j'appelle Sasuke, pour avoir une occupation cette nuit ? »

Elle le gifla. Son ton acerbe l'avait déconcertée, mais elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre dire des infamies pareilles. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cette scène ? Il lui faisait une crise de jalousie ? Il encaissa la gifle sans broncher.

« T'es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

- Quoi ? Raah, t'es naze, tu m'énerves, fit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Pardon ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Neh, laisse tomber. Salut. »

Il ferma la porte en s'en allant. Ino n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, à la place de ça. Elle flageolait sur ses jambes, et de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Et puis finalement, si il était jaloux, n'aurait-elle pas dû s'en réjouir ? Au fond, même si elle ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment, pas comme Sasuke, pour qui elle n'avait jamais ressenti qu'une vague attirance physique, et ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas celles qu'elle avait voulu. Il était trois heures du matin, et il pleuvait des cordes sur le village de Konoha, mais elle sortit de son appartement, courut dans la nuit, jusqu'à voir la silhouette nonchalante de Shikamaru qui avançait à vitesse réduite sous la pluie.

« Shikamaru ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Ino était déjà trempée autant que lui, tremblante, glacée, larmoyante. Il la regarda, étonné. Il soupira et retira sa veste pour la protéger un tant soit peu du froid. Elle ferma les yeux, et, apaisée, s'endormit. Shikamaru, abasourdi, dût la porter jusqu'à son appartement et la posa doucement sur son lit. Il mit sur elle une couverture et tenta de s'en aller en silence, mais elle se leva soudainement.

« Ne pars pas.

- Quoi ? Mais il est presque trois heures et demie, je…

- Ne pars pas encore une fois ! »

Shikamaru s'aperçut qu'elle parlait dans son demi-sommeil, et sourit. Il s'assit près d'elle. – _Mendokuse, _cette femme…

Il voulut sécher un peu ses cheveux quand elle s'empara de son col et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce fut si soudain qu'il en oublia de fermer les yeux.

« Je t'aime… » murmura Ino.

La pluie s'était arrêtée. La nuit fut douce. Shikamaru ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir-là.

/ Fin du chap 1/

Alors ? Pas trop déçus par la médiocre qualité ? XD

Cette nuit là ben jvais pas vous donner les détails, bande de pervers ! Mais si un jour l'envie me prend d'écrire un lemon je reprendrais cette scène niark niark niark mon âme de hentai-euse reprend parfois le dessus o -

Reviews si vous avez le temps bisous tlm !

Et longue vie à Shikamaru et Ino !

Ps : si vous voyez des fautes de frappe, gomeeeeennnn ! 


	2. Mission commune

**Tit mot :** Euh ben jme met au deuxième chapitre, j'espère que je vais pas mettre trois heures à le recopier sur Word comme hier XD ( Edit : ah bah si lol, trois jours même LOL)

**Characters :** Tous droits à Masashi Kishimoto bien sûr, je pense que vous les savez tous : )

( Ps : pourquoi les accents circonflexes ne marchent pas ? n.n)

**Summary :** Dark Sasuke est revenu ! Et ce que personne n'a jamais su… C'est que c'était en secret un sale petit pervers ! Fans de Sasuke : don't worry, pervers est pas forcément à Jiraya -.-' Enfin, bon, ce Sasuke n'a pas une personnalité bien claire dans ma fic XD

PS : j'avais un besoin urgent de le faire passer pour un psychopathe, si ça dérange quelqu'un, j'en suis confuse n.n

Ps 2 : il ne sert à rien et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais bon…

Pas que Shika aime pas Sakura en particulier, mais on peut pas nier qu'elle est limite chiante XD Encore une fois, désolée pour les fans…

J'ai décidé qu'à Konoha, il y avait une boîte de nuit, et qu'en plus elle était ROSE !

kun particule utilisée envers quelqu'un d'inférieur dans la société par rapport à soi-même.

A vérifier, j'ai vu ça sur un site !

Le lendemain, Ino s'éveilla dans son lit, seule. Shikamaru était parti tôt dans la matinée. Heureusement, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Après cette deuxième nuit, sortaient-ils officiellement ensemble ? Elle ne savait pas. Il n'y avait pas assez de communication entre eux. Et il ne lui avait pas répondu quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il était juste intéressé par son physique, comme elle l'était pour Sasuke ? Non, non, il n'était pas comme ça. Jamais. Elle regarda mollement son réveil. 10 heures ! Elle poussa un cri strident et s'habilla précipitamment. Shikamaru n'était pas parti tôt, il était juste parti à l'heure ! Et elle qui avait un rendez-vous avec Godaime à 10 heures et demie… Pourquoi ce débile ne l'avait pas réveillée ! Elle se promit de lui en coller une et, saisissant une pomme, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle courut vers la maison du sixième Hokage, la belle Tsunade.

Elle arriverait à être à l'heure ! Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un moment devant chez Ichiraku pour se coiffer plus convenablement. Et, soudain, le dos appuyé contre un poteau, elle aperçut Sasuke.

« Pas lui, maugréa-t-elle en silence, se mordant la lèvre. Il va me retarder… »

« Salut, Ino, fit-il calmement de sa belle voix sereine.

- Salut. Excuse-moi, je suis pressée, là !

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? Allons, tu auras bien une minute ou deux pour moi ?

- Non, Sasuke ! Je suis _pressée_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son chemin, mais il s'était interposé entre elle et son but en un quart de seconde.

- Tu sais que c'est pour toi que j'ai daigné revenir ?

- Fichtre, c'est passionnant.

- Pourquoi cette ironie ? **Ça** ne t'a pas plu ? »

Il disait cela avec un air sadique indéniable qui la révulsa. Rien que d'y repenser… Elle eut un frisson, puis s'exclama :

« Dégage, _baka_ ! Tu vois bien que tu me gênes !

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu m'as remplacé ? Par ce Shikamaru, non ? Hé ben, maintenant que je veux bien de toi, tu changes d'avis…

- TA GUEULE ! hurla Ino en l'entendant parler d'elle comme d'une chose à laquelle il aurait daigné faire attention. Bouge de là ! T'es vraiment un type relou, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'adorer tout ce temps ? Brrr… Bah, ça m'écœure !

- Hum, c'est malencontreux. Alors je n'ai finalement aucune excuse pour revenir ici, j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? J'ai comme une envie de tuer quelqu'un…

- Mais t'es… t'es cinglé ! s'exclama Ino, effrayée maintenant : il en était bien capable…

- Si tu le dis. Et je tenais à te dire, ma jolie : tu n'as jamais été qu'un jouet pour moi… Tu m'as bien… amusé…Et maintenant que tu ne veux plus jouer, tu ne me sers plus à rien.

- Connard… grinça-t-elle.

- Hé, mais qui voilà ? C'est ce cher Shikamaru ! Dis donc, je l'ai pas raté, l'autre fois, fit-il en parlant de la balafre du Nara. Je vais en profiter pour terminer le sale boulot… »

Et Sasuke bondit. Ino se retourna et le vit lever la main sur Shikamaru, le regard vide, incrédule. Alors que l'héritier naturel du Sharingan s'apprêtait à le tuer, un sourire aux lèvres, Shikamaru pratiqua son KageMane no jutsu à une vitesse phénoménale. Malgré ses pupilles écarlates, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais il se libéra sans problème de l'emprise du jutsu du brun paresseux. Les yeux toujours maussades, mais étonnés, Shikamaru lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi ?

- Oh, rien. J'ai eu une envie de meurtre. Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ?

- T'es dingue, mon pauvre mec. J'me demande pourquoi on a perdu trois ans de nos vies à te courir après.

- Je me le demande aussi. Mais tu vois, tu m'as volé ma distraction, alors je vais me venger, tu saisis, raté ?

- Ta… distraction ? Ino ? _Mendokuseeee _! T'es pire que moi ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke fit un rictus à Shikamaru et l'attaqua posément, sûr de sa victoire. Shikamaru se rendait compte de ce qui lui arrivait, mais se contenta de bâiller en remarquant à quel point le célèbre Uchiwa pouvait être barjo.

Par chance, juste avant le choc, Sasuke s'arrêta et recula. Il avait vu Godaime qui se dirigeait vers eux : c'était la seule personne qu'il craignait un tant soit peu dans le village.

« Monsieur Uchiwa, j'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir faire un petit séjour au frais pour te changer les idées. Suis-moi.

- Oui, Godaime-sama, fit l'homme au Sharingan en souriant. J'ai tout mon temps. »

Ino reprit ses esprits et profiter de l'instant pour s'approcher. Lorsque Tsunade et Sasuke furent assez loin, Shikamaru soupira profondément et alluma nonchalamment une cigarette. Ino hésitait à parler.

« Euh… Je… Je suis…

- Quoi ?

- Désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma faute s'il t'en veut, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Des fois, jme demande si tes 200 points de QI n'auraient pas fondu.

- Te fous pas de moi, j'avais compris, merci ! Mais _mendokuse_, tant pis.

- Tu… Tu préfères pas que je cesse de t'approcher ? T'es drôlement courageux, dis moi.

- Et toi, t'es drôlement prétentieuse ! C'est de ta faute, mais de toutes façons maintenant c'est la guerre. C'est malin, ne plus pouvoir faire la sieste tranquille dans Konoha sans un psychopathe aux trousses…

- Petit con ! s'exclama Ino, frustrée.

- _Mendokuse_, keep cool ! C'est pas lui qui va me dire si j'ai le droit de t'aimer ou non.

- Koâââ ? Alors, finalement, tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Nan.

- Ah ! son sourire se crispant en un rictus mauvais.

- T'es _troublesome_ quand tu t'y mets, tu comprends rien à la vie. Réfléchis un peu avant de poser des questions à la con. »

Sur ce, il tira sur sa cigarette et, les mains dans les poches, tourna les talons. Ino, un peu surprise, se demanda comment elle devait prendre sa dernière remarque.

« A mon avis, il est juste bien trop macho pour avouer qu'il aime une fille, et moi en particulier. Hihihi ! C'est trop drôle, il est tellement bête… »

Puis elle se remémora son rendez-vous, remarqua qu'elle avait bien vingt minutes de retard et courut rejoindre Godaime qui devait en avoir fini avec Sasuke.

Elle sonna à la porte et grimpa quatre à quatre les longs escaliers menant au bureau du Hokage.

« Entre, Ino !

- Bonjour, Godaime-sama ! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être en retard, je…

- Je comprends, Sasuke est un vrai fauteur de troubles depuis qu'il est revenu. Il attaque tout le monde. Je le croyais plus réservé ! Bref, j'ai une mission pour toi et ton équipe qui est enfin de retour. Vous êtes plus constructifs tous ensemble, non ? »

La belle blonde aux yeux clairs et à la poitrine plus que surnaturelle la regardait sérieusement.

« Oui, sûrement.

- Bon ! Tâche de leur annoncer votre mission dans les plus brefs délais, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous convoquer cette semaine.

- _Hai_, Hokage-sama !

- Ok. Alors écoute bien : j'ai constaté qu'ici, Sasuke n'apportait que des problèmes depuis son retour. J'ai donc décidé que ton équipe et celle de Naruto seraient désignées pour participer à son encadrement lors de son déménagement à Suna no Kuni. Là-bas, il sera moins gênant.

- Mais Hokage-sama… l'interrompit la blonde. Il est à peine rentré que vous voulez déjà le faire partir ?

- Il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir. Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne solution. Il reviendra quand il sera définitivement redevenu lui-même.

- Oui, Hokage-sama…

- Bref. Vous devrez l'empêcher de s'enfuir, ne lésinez pas sur la violence si c'est nécessaire, car lui ne se retiendra pas. Empêchez-le de rester seul avec Naruto, ou même avec Shikamaru. Vous partez dans deux semaines. Tu peux disposer, miss Yamanaka.

- Merci. »

Seule dans la rue, Ino se dirigea vers la maison de Shikamaru, restée inhabitée pendant trois ans, et sonna à la porte.

« Ouais ? demanda-t-il furtivement en ouvrant la porte.

- Shika-kun, on a une mission dans deux semaines… Tu vas l'a-do-rer… fit Ino d'un ton sarcastique.

- _Neh_, je veux même pas l'entendre, ça me fatigue déjà… »

Ino sourit. Elle croyait que sa mission pour rechercher Sasuke l'aurait un peu changé, mais non. Et heureusement d'ailleurs… C'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait : grognon, démotivé, râleur, le type le plus paresseux qu'elle connaisse. Mais au fond, elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle repensa à leur nouvelle mission et reprit sa conversation.

« T'es con, ce sera une promenade de santé après les trois ans que tu a subi. A moins que tu ne supportes pas le fait de passer un jour de plus en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke…

- Mouarf… Me dit pas qu'il y aura ta copine Sakura aussi ?

- Yep.

- _MENDOKUSE_ ! » fit-il en fermant la porte au nez d'Ino.

Elle haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte qui resta fermée. Elle recommença. Toujours pas de réponse. Une troisième fois… Néant total.

« SHIKAMARU NARA ! Ouvre tout de suite cette porte ! » hurla-t-elle à la porte.

Quelques passants se retournèrent vers elle, rirent, et continuèrent leur chemin. Lentement, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte.

« T'es lourde, Ino ! grimaça-t-il. Je veux des vacances, moi…

- Tais-toi et dis moi que t'es ok pour la mission, et préviens Chôji ! De toutes façons, c'est Tsunade qui décide.

- _Hai, hai_…

- Alors, à la prochaine !

- Salut. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Ino commença à se préparer psychologiquement à un voyage de plusieurs jours en compagnie de Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chôji et Sasuke. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de refuser.

Ce soir-là, elle décida de retourner en boîte pour se changer un peu les idées. Les ninjas aussi avaient le droit de s'amuser. Vers 22 heures, elle aperçut Naruto et Sakura et alla les rejoindre.

« Salut, vous deux ! fit-elle. Alors, on roucoule ?

- Tiens, ma truie préférée ! s'exclama Sakura avec un sourire ironique. Arrête de dire des conneries.

- Pire, toujours aussi chiante, hein Ino ? ricana Naruto.

- Oh, la ferme ! répliqua celle-ci. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez au courant de notre mission commune, dans deux semaines.

- Ouais, et c'est complètement insensé de l'envoyer ailleurs alors qu'on vient juste de le ramener ! marmonna Naruto.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Sakura en repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roses derrière son oreille. Moi, je suis partante, je pourrais peut-être renouer le contact avec lui… murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil discret.

- Je te le déconseille… » dit Ino.

Sakura n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Sasuke, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie. Sakura lui tira gentiment la langue, comme quand elles étaient petites.

« Vous allez danser ? demanda Ino, pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais ! Je vais draguer un peu, répondit Sakura en lui faisant un signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers la piste.

- Moi, j'attends Hinata, fit Naruto en s'asseyant au bar.

- Oooh, vous êtes mignons tous les deux… »

Ino esquiva un verre vide que Naruto venait de lui lancer. Elle se décida à retourner sur scène, pour passer le temps.

Elle chantait avec fougue depuis quelques minutes quand elle vit entrer Chôji et Shikamaru dans la boîte, et termina sa chanson avant de rejoindre ses amis d'enfance.

« Un Sake-Martini, s'il vous plaît ! commanda-t-elle.

- C'est quoi ce cocktail chimique ? Depuis quand tu bois n'importe quoi ? questionna Chôji, qui s'empiffrait de toasts.

- Depuis que j'ai 18 ans, très cher. Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit ?

- Tu devrais pas boire, Ino. C'est dangereux.

- Et toi, tu devrais laisser respirer les gâteaux apéritifs, c'est toi qui paye !

- T'as raison, comme toujours !

- T'exagères, Chôji… » intervint Shikamaru qui sirotait une boisson inconnue au commun des mortels. Ino lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« J'ai raison plus souvent que tu ne le crois, Shika-kun. » La blonde insista sur le « kun » en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Dis donc, t'es bien familière avec lui, Ino ! fit une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui les avait surpris par sa discrétion.

- Euh, je te connais ? lâcha Ino.

- J'y crois pas ! fit la blonde. C'est mes cheveux, hein, j'aurais pas dû les changer ! râla la jeune femme aux yeux sombres.

- Temari ? s'étonna Shikamaru en vidant son verre.

- Ben oui ! Vous êtes tous aussi bêtes qu'avant. »

La jeune sunéienne s'assit et commanda un verre de sake.

« J'ai eu envie de faire le voyage jusqu'ici quand j'ai su que vous étiez revenus. Alors, ça va ?

- On fait aller. » marmonna Shikamaru.

Ino pensa que pour une ex-copine, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement content de la revoir. Ils étaient sortis ensemble un bail, pourtant ! Quand elle y repensait, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jalouse de sa vie. Elle pouffa de rire à cette pensée et Temari la fixa.

« Alors, Ino, à quoi tu pensais ?

- A une anecdote stupide et je… Euh… A rien.

- C'est cela, oui… »

Ino grinça des dents. Quelle plaie, celle-là ! C'était une peste avant et elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à ce qu'elle put voir.

« Et chez toi, comment va la famille ? ironisa Ino en pensant à son psychopathe de frère.

- Gaara va très bien, il est KazeKage, tu savais ? répondit Temari avec un air supérieur.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux !

- Pourquoi t'es ironique ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ?

- Quoi, « encore » ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Elle jeta un œil sur Shikamaru qui s'était apparemment endormi sur le comptoir du bar. Chôji, dépassé, était parti s'amuser.

« Tu n'as jamais pu me sentir parce que t'as pas supporté le fait que je sorte avec lui – elle désigna le brun qui somnolait à moitié-.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai plus 15 ans, Temari, et toi non plus. On a passé l'âge de se disputer pour ça, et surtout pour **ça**… »

Temari pouffa de rire quand Ino regarda Shikamaru d'un air dépité.

« C'est vrai, alors je te le laisses. Mais, au fait, il paraît que tu es avec Sasuke depuis qu'il est revenu, non ? Tu dois être ravie, depuis le temps que t'attendais ça, hein, espèce de petite groupie ! »

Le ton n'avait rien de méchant. Pourtant, Shikamaru se leva brusquement.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Il quitta la boîte sans plus de cérémonies. Temari le regarda sortir et haussa les épaules. Ino était quelque peu hébétée. Ce qu'il était irritable ! Temari la regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

« Alors, c'est si compliqué que ça entre vous ? demanda l'insolente blonde.

- _Hai_, petite curieuse. Et toi, les amours ?

- Hein ? Hé, ça te regarde pas, je suis très bien toute seule. Remarque, si Sasuke est libre…

- Ma parole, et c'est moi que tu traites de groupie ! Il est libre comme l'air, fais en ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer après ! »

Temari lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Ino vit alors que Sasuke était entré dans la boîte

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici celui-là ! s'exclama un blond bruyant au fond de la salle.

- Chouette, manquait plus que lui, se dit Ino. Je vais aller me coucher aussi. »

Elle quitta discrètement la piste de danse, et sortit du grand bâtiment rose qui résonnait de musique à plein volume.

Il faisait frais, aussi avançait-elle à pas rapides. Au détour d'une rue, à quelques pâtés de maison de son appartement, Ino s'arrêta brusquement. Un corps gisait, un peu plus loin. Dans la nuit, elle ne voyait que ses pieds. Etonnée, elle s'approcha et tenta de discerner le visage du corps gisant dans l'herbe. Quand celui-ci se redressa un peu trop vite, Ino sursauta. C'était Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de l'assommer.

- Ca se voit, non ? Je dors, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Rentres chez toi, _baka_ !

- Non, j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Parle !

- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? il détourna les yeux et Ino écarquilla les siens.

- Je… Euh… C'est soudain, ouah ! bégaya-t-elle. Mais à mon avis… Ben… Oui…

- Ok, alors tu gifles Temari la prochaine fois qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi,

d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. »

Shikamaru releva la tête d'Ino vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla sans un mot. Ino resta quelques minutes sans voix, avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle.

Ce type était peut-être un râleur, un paresseux et un débile, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était vraiment devenu un homme craquant.

/ A suivre ! reviews plz ! n.n


End file.
